Beautiful
by AboveMillions
Summary: This shall be a multi-chapter story c: All Loren wants is for someone to call her beautiful. When she meets Eddie, that just might happen and they just might fall for each other. For Loren, that's a bonus.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took a while ._. School's back and everything. I have tons of books to read (Thanks to my 4****th**** period teacher ^.^) So I got some new ideas c: Hope you like this!**

Beautiful. That's all she wanted to be called. Sure she has Mel, and her mom calling her beautiful, but that's different. She's known them forever. And Cameron, well, she could just tell he just wants to get into her pants. Everyone else? They don't talk to her. Besides Adrianna. And they're sworn enemies. So whenever Adrianna passes Loren or vice-versa, Adrianna jumps at the opportunity to insult her in some way. The most common insult? Ugly. At first, she's learned to ignore it, but after a while, it started to bug her. But lately, whenever Loren passes her, she has headphones in her ears, with Eddie Duran on blast.

"Tate!" Adrianna yelled annoyed. Once again, Loren was passing by her and she had Eddie booming through her headphones. She could faintly hear Adrianna's voice. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Then, she felt someone grip her arm and forcing her to turn around.

Loren yanked her earplugs out of her ears forcefully.

"What!"

Adrianna glared at her, "You think that since you have headphones in your ears that I'd just let you ignore me? Please, when I comes to me, no one will ignore me."

Loren rolled her eyes. Adrianna's focus was now fixed on her headphones. You can hear _Something In The Air_ clearly boom out of them.

She smirked.

"I see you're a fan of Eddie," Adrianna said, crossing her arms. Loren looked at her headphones then back at Adrianna, "Looks like listening to his music is the closest you'll ever get to hearing his voice."

Loren gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Come on Loren. Even you know you won't ever meet him. And if you do, then he would only look at you once and maybe regret it. I mean, come on. Why would someone as hot as _Eddie_ want to look at someone as ugly as you?"

Loren felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't. She was going to be strong.

"Why do you think your dad left you?"

That's it. That's what did it. The tears started running down her cheeks, slowly.

"Don't," Loren said, her voice cracking, "He left because he wasn't ready to be a dad. You have no idea what I went through. So just shut up and leave me alone."

And with that, Loren put her headphones back in her eats and walked off to her locker where Mel was. Before she could get to her locker, she wiped her tears, not wanting to answer any of Mel's questions.

"Hey Lo! Where were you? I've been waiting for 10 minutes?" Mel asked, walking towards her.

"Sorry. Adrianna trouble again." Loren said, pulling out one of her headphones, stuffing her books into her bag.

Mel groaned, "What did the Barbie say _now?_" Mel asked. She was just as annoyed with Adrianna as Loren was.

"The usual, how I'm ugly and how No one would like me." Loren sighed.

They began exiting the school.

"I swear, sometimes I just want to slap her." Mel warned.

Loren laughed, "Trust me, I would too."

They got into Loren's car and started talking again.

"Loren, don't worry about her. You're beautiful. She's just jealous." Mel said.

Loren took a quick glance at Mel then back at the road.

"Thanks Mel, but you're my best friend. You're supposed to say that to make me feel better.

Mel sighed, "Lo, you're so insecure. It's true. Even _Cam _sees it."

"Cameron just wants to get into my pants. He's done it to almost every girl." Loren said, turning a corner.

"He hasn't done it to me." Mel said shrugging.

"That's because he knows you're with Adam."

Mel smiled and nodded.

"Plus," Loren continued, pulling into her driveway, "You wouldn't do that to Adam."

Mel nodded, "Of course. We've come so far in our relationship to ruin it now."

They got out of the car and up the walkway.

"I swear, you two are the cutest couple ever." Loren said, unlocking the door to her house.

Mel smiled brightly as they walked in, "Oh, I know."

Loren smiled and rolled her eyes. They dropped their bags by the door and Mel made herself comfy on the couch while Loren went to the kitchen.

"Loren? Is that you?" Her mom said from her room.

"No mom! We're robbers with the key to the house!" Loren said sarcastically.

Nora walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Well, excuse me. I was in my room and I heard you guys talking."

Loren smiled and shook her head.

"Okay mom."

"Hey Nora!" Mel waved.

"Hey Mel, how was school?" Nora replied.

"Boring. Thank God it's Friday." Mel sighed.

Nora laughed, "Oh hey, I have good news. Now, don't freak out but guess who I ran into?"

"Uh, the president?" Loren asked sarcastically.

"What's up with all the sarcasm today?" Nora asked amused.

Loren shook her head and laughed, "I don't know. Anyways, who'd you run into?"

"Oh!" Nora snapped her fingers, "I was at Home Depot, getting paint for my room, and you'll never guess who I ran into!"

"Mom, spit it out!" Loren urged, laughing.

"I ran into Max Duran!" Nora squealed.

"No way!" Mel and Loren exclaimed. Mel jumped up and ran to them.

"Don't mess with us Nora!" Mel warned, pointing a finger at her. Nora laughed.

"I'm not. I guess he's building this new club and he was there to get supplies. We talked for a little and I might have…..maybe….invited him and Eddie for dinner." Nora whispered the last part.

"You what?!" Mel and Loren yelled at the same time.

"You did not!" Loren said in disbelief.

"I did! And he accepted! He called Eddie and he agreed too! They're going to be here in like, "She checked the clock, "An hour."

"An hour?!" Loren and Mel yelled at the same time.

Nora laughed.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's it. I'm so staying for dinner." Mel beamed.

Loren laughed.

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Lasagna."

Loren's eyes lit up.

"Best Friday ever!"

Mel and Nora laughed.

"Lo! We have to get you ready!"

And with that, Mel dragged Loren to her room.

Nora smiled and shook her head and muttered "Teenagers." Then went to get dinner ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews c: Well, when I'm listening to Justin Bieber or One Direction, it makes me all happy and that's when I'm in a good moos to write ;D Right now, I'm listening to Kiss You and Niall's part just passed *Fan girls* Sorry ._. But whenever Niall has a solo, I just….eep! I love it! Anyways, here! C:**

"Mel," Loren groaned, chasing her friend around the house for her makeup bag, "Give it back!"

Mel giggled and ran to the living room, in a corner with the bag behind her back.

"No. You don't need makeup. Like I said, you're beautiful just the way you are."

"Girls," Nora laughed, coming out of the kitchen, "What's going on?"

Loren huffed, "Mel too my makeup."

Nora laughed, "Sweetie, please. No makeup. Natural beauty is always the best beauty."

"Thank you!" Mel yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Loren smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Mel said, hugging Loren.

Loren shook her head and hugged back.

"Yeah, yeah."

They pulled away and just then, the doorbell rang.

Mel and Loren froze.

"Girls, loosen up." Nora teased, walking towards the door.

"Oh my God." Mel breathed. This was it. They were about to meet their idol.

"Hi Max; Eddie," Nora greeted.

"Hello Nora." Max greeted.

"Hi Nora. My dad has told me so much about you." Eddie greeted.

"Well, I don't know if you know _that_ much about me since Max and I have only talked for about 10 minutes." Nora said, smiling.

"Oh, uh, you know, I just told him, you know that-"

"He told me about how beautiful you are and how soft your voice was," Eddie cut in.

Loren and Mel can tell Nora and Max was blushing.

"Well yeah, but I uh, well, I-"

"Max," Nora laughed, "it's okay."

Max smiled and nodded.

"Come on in." Nora said, stepping to the side.

Mel and Loren were on the couch, laughing.

"That was so your fault!" Mel laughed.

Loren laughed and shook her head.

"N-no! Y-you're the one who through the water at Adam!" Loren said, laughing at the memory.

"Sure, whatever you say," Mel said giggling.

"Girls," Nora said, catching there attention.

Still laughing, Mel and Loren looked at her mom then to the two men in front of them. Her eyes locked with Eddie's. He smiled kindly at her. She smiled back.

"This is Max," Nora said, gesturing to Max, "And Eddie." She gestured to Eddie.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel." Melissa said, standing up and shaking, Max and Eddie's hand.

"Hi Mel," Eddie said.

"Hello Mel," Max greeted.

"And I'm Loren." Loren said standing up.

"Hello Loren," Max said.

"Hi Loren." Eddie said.

"Okay, well, dinner will be ready in a few so just make yourself at home." Nora said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks Nora." Max said, sitting down. Eddie copied his actions.

"No problem." Nora smiled.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Max suggested.

"Well," Mel started, "I love to direct and I don't like school and well, once you get to know me, I'm a bit crazy. Just ask Lo." Mel said, looking at Loren, who had an amused look on her face.

"Yep, we've been friends for years and after the second week I met her, she showed me the true Mel and I knew we would have a fun friendship." Loren said.

Mel placed her right hand on her heart, "I'm touched."

Loren and the boys laughed.

"Of gee, I feel so happy." Loren said.

Just then, Loren's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry," Loren apologized.

"It's okay." Eddie said.

Loren smiled and took out her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Lo." Cameron said in the other end.

"Oh, uh, hey Cameron." Loren said, giving Mel a quick glance. She could have sworn she saw a flash of anger in her eyes. She just shrugged it off.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Cameron asked.

"Oh uh, sorry. I can't. I have company over and everything." Loren explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later beautiful." He says.

"Yeah, uh bye."

Then they hung up.

"What'd he want?" Mel asked.

Loren rolled her eyes.

"To go to dinner. God, I swear I hate him." Loren sighed.

"Wow. Sometimes I wonder if it's just you and I who have an actual brain in the school." Mel commented, making Loren smirk.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but who's Cameron?" Eddie asked randomly.

"Just some jock at school." Loren said.

Eddie nodded, not wanting to push the subject any further.

"Dinner's ready!" Nora yelled.

Mel and Loren jumped up and ran to the kitchen while Eddie and Max politely walked over.

"What are we having?" Max asked, sitting down.

"Lasagna!" Loren piped up happily.

Eddie chuckled and sat next to her.

"I take it that's your favorite?" Eddie asked.

Loren smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Eat up!" Nora said, placing the bowl down in front of everyone.

**Sorry it's short ._. Lost ideas c: Anyways, hope you liked it ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I already wrote this chapter but my laptop crashed. Anyways, I have a page on Facebook called Hollywood Heights. The profile picture is yellow with Chloe, Tyler, Eddie and Loren. And so yeah. Like it? I try keeping it updated and about the story c: Well, I'll see what I can do tomorrow ^.^**

**Bye ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi c: I suck v.v I'm sorry for taking so long. I really am. Well, here yah go ^.^**

"Mom!" Loren whined, laughing. Nor a had just told the Duran boys that when she was little, she would get into the baby powder and smear it all over her face.

Everyone at the table erupted in laughter.

"I remember that! One day, I came over and Loren answered the door, and her face was all white! Oh my Gosh! Made my whole day!" Mel laughed.

Loren looked down embarrassed.

"Really?" Max asked, still laughing, "That's what Eddie use to do."

Eddie instantly stopped laughing and looked at his dad.

"Really dad, really,"

Max laughed some more and shook his head.

"Sorry son, but I just had too. I didn't want poor Loren to be the only one feeling embarrassed." Max said.

Eddie blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Thanks dad," Eddie muttered.

Max clamped his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Any time, son,"

Eddie glared at his dad then looked at Loren and aw that she was smiling and laughing a little.

Causing Eddie to smile too.

"Well, looks like you two have a lot in common," Nora said.

"What else do we have in common?" Eddie asked.

"Well," Nora started, looking at Loren, "Loren loves to write songs and sing them."

Loren's eyes grew and she hid her face in her hands.

"Mom," She groaned.

"Really?" Eddie looked at her in awe.

Loren nodded sheepishly.

"Mind if you show me some time?" Eddie asked.

Loren shook her head frantically.

"No, no, no. I have horrible stage fright."

Eddie chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"I won't judge you."

Loren looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you won't."

Eddie smiled.

"Well, who wants dessert?" Nora asked.

"Me!" Mel yelled, standing up.

Max chuckled and stood up.

"I'll have some as well."

"I'm full, thanks." Loren said, looking over at her mom.

Nora smiled and nodded.

"How about you Eddie,"

Eddie shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

Nora smiled and nodded.

"So," Eddie said, focusing on Loren, "Mind showing me some of your songs?"

Loren looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Sure."

They got up and walked into Loren's room.

Eddie looked around and smiled when he saw the poster of him in her wall.

"I love your poster." Eddie said.

Loren looked at her Eddie Duran poster and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

Eddie laughed and sat on the edge of Loren's bed.

"So, want to show me an amazing 'Loren Tate song'?" Eddie asked, smiling.

Loren blushed and looked down.

"Sure," She muttered.

Eddie chuckled under his breath at her shyness.

"This is called 'Mars'." Loren announced, and then started singing.

**(Eh, too lazy to write down the lyrics….)**

When she was done, she tried ignoring Eddie's gaze.

"Loren," He whispered, "That was…..that was beautiful.."

Loren looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks…"  
Eddie got up and took her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful," He whispered.

Then, he started to lean in. Loren's heart started to beat a mile a minute. Was this really happening? Well, his eyes were closed and he was slowly leaning in….yep….this is really happening.

Then she started leaning in too.

It felt like forever, but their lips finally met.

Loren's head was spinning. Was she really kissing Eddie Duran, or was this another one of her dreams?

When Eddie pulled her closer by the waist, she knew it was real.

When they pulled away, Eddie rested his head gently on hers, taking in her company.

"You know," Eddie said, breaking the silence, "When I walked through your door, I had the sudden urge to run over to you and kiss you."

Loren blushed and looked down.

Eddie curled his finger and picked her head up.

They looked at each other for a little while and then Eddie leaned in and kissed her again.

Loren can say this was probably the best dinner she's had ever.

Eddie parted her lips with his and slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth.

She wasn't complaining.

Finally, they pulled away, needing air.

"You're so beautiful." Eddie whispered.

Loren looked up at him and had tears filling her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, not knowing if she heard him correctly.

Eddie chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, what? You've never been called beautiful before?"

Loren shook her head.

"No…"

Eddie looked at her in complete shock.

"Really? Oh my God! Those idiots! How could they _not_ see any beauty in you?! You're gorgeous!" Eddie ranted.

Loren smiled and pecked his lips again.

"Thanks."

"No problem, beautiful."

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! My laptop broke and ugh! I suck v.v**

**Anyways, sorry it's short. I'm tired. Night c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**My laptop's fixed \('o')/ Well, kind of ._. I can use it, but the screen's all messed up ;p**

**Enjoy! C:**

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Mel asked, smiling, while leaning against the counter.

"Oh stop Mel. Loren's just probably showing Eddie some of her songs," Nora said, cutting a piece of pie out for Max.

"Thanks, and Nora's probably right. But….."

"Max!" Nora said, laughing.

Mel burst out laughing. Nora laughed and swatted Max's shoulder.

"What!" Max said, lifting his shoulders, laughing.

"Oh my God. You guys are just so weird." Nora said, handing, a still laughing, Mel a piece of pie.

"Hey, you know I'm always like this. So don't make a comment!" Mel protested, giggling.

Nora rolled her eyes, laughing, "Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, let's just sit down, and eat our pie." Max said, sitting down.

"Good idea!" Nora instantly agreed.

"You guys are such party poopers." Mel said, joining them at the table.

**~(W/ Leddie :3)~**

"Want some pie now?" Loren asked, giggling. Eddie chuckled and shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I just want to lay here with my girlfriend."

Loren's stomach instantly began to flutter at the word 'Girlfriend'.

Loren smiled and snuggled into Eddie's side.

After the whole confession and complements, Loren and Eddie decided they weren't ready to go back into the real world just yet. So, there they lay, in Loren's bed. Nothing happened of course, just savoring each other's presents.

"Hey Lo.." She heard Eddie whisper. Loren looked up at the rock star lying next to her.

"Are you free tomorrow? You know, so we can just have a relaxing day." He asked.

Loren's small smile faded.

"I wish, but I have school." Loren said, sighing sadly.

"Awe," Eddie pouted, causing Loren to giggle, "Can I pick you up then?"

Loren smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'd love that."

Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes Max's voice filled the room.

"Eddie, are you ready to go?"

Eddie sighed and untangled himself from Loren.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

Loren and Eddie got up and walked to the door. Before Eddie walked out of her bedroom, He leaned in, close enough to her ear.

"I had a great time Loren. I'll see you tomorrow."

Loren blushed and looked down, causing Eddie to laugh. He picked her head up with his finger and gave her a quick kiss.

They came out of Loren's room and walked into the living room, only to see everyone standing there, eyeing them.

"What?" The said in unison.

"Are you ready?" Max asked, laughing a bit.

Eddie nodded and then everyone hugged goodbye.

Once they were out the door, Mel announced that she had to go before her mom locked her in a cage for being late.

"Okay," Nora laughed, hugging her, "Night Mel."

Mel hugged Loren, "Night guys."

"Bye!" Loren yelled as Mel was walking to her car.

"So," Nora said, closing the door, "What happened with you and Eddie?"

Loren blushed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Nothing, I just showed him one of my songs and that's it."

Nora had a knowing look on her face and slowly walked to Loren with her arms crossed.

"Uh-huh. And…."

Loren cleared her throat, "And, uh, he said he liked my singing."

Nora smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know that's not all."

Loren blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"And uh, we uh, Mighthavekissed."

"What was that? I didn't hear you…" Nora said, leaning in closer.

"We kissed!" Loren said, blushing even more.

Nora's smile got even wider –if that was even possible- but it did.

Loren was as red as a tomato, maybe even redder.

"Awe, my baby's all grown up!" Nora gushed.

"Mom!" Loren whined, walking into the living room.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Nora said following Loren, "So details."

Loren laughed and they both sat on the couch.

"Well…."

**~(W/Max and Eddie)~**

Eddie was silent during the ride.

"Eddie," Max called, stealing a quick glance at Eddie, then back at the road.

Eddie hummed, but kept his eyes out the window.

"You okay?"

Eddie turned and looked at his dad.

"Yeah, I just had a really great time and I guess I'm just bummed that it ended too soon."

Max smirked, "Was it because of Loren?"

Eddie sighed and looked ahead.

"Is it?" Max asked again

"Yeah," Eddie said.

"What exactly happened in her room?"

Eddie smiled at the memory.

"Well, she showed me a song, but she was hesitant at first, but she did. Then I was commenting on how well she sang then….." He stopped there.

"Then…?" Max pressed on.

"Then, we kissed." Eddie said simply.

Max smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'm just glad you're over Chloe and found someone much better."

Eddie smiled even more and turned to face his dad.

"She's different, pop. She's that shy, insecure kind of girl, but once you get to know her, she's really fun and silly." Eddie said.

Max chuckled, "Sounds like someone's in love."

Eddie turned back in a normal sitting position.

"No, no. I don't _love_ her. I mean, we just met-"

"Yet you kissed her," Max cut in.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I'm not in love. Yeah, I like her, but I'm not sure I'm in the love part."

Max sighed and stopped at a red light.

"Just don't get too close, like you did with Chloe. I don't want you to get hurt. Nor do I want Loren to get hurt. She's a sweet girl."

Eddie smiled, knowing his dad approves.

"Trust me dad, Loren is nothing like Chloe. I can trust her. And she's more than sweet. She's amazing, kind caring and…..just…..beautiful…."

Max smiled and pulled into Eddie's apartment.

"Did you even properly ask her out yet?"

Eddie shook his head and walked to the elevator, not without greeting Jeffry of course, and pressed the button to his floor.

"No. That's what I plan on doing when I pick her up tomorrow."

Max raised his eye brows.

"You're picking her up?"

Eddie looked at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shut up…." He blushed.

Max just laughed.

**Done :3 Hope you liked it ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I update fast, huh? ^.^ Aha, well, I decided to update early d: I'm bored xD So, here c:**

"Lo.." Mel whispered to Loren during a test.

Loren turned her head to her best friend.

"Yeah,"

"What's the answer to number 8?" Mel asked.

Loren rolled her eyes and giggled quietly.

"Uh," She said, looking at her paper. "C."

"Thank you!"

Loren smiled and went back to her test.

After the teacher collected the testes, they had 10 minutes until the bell rang so they just talked.

"So….what happened with you and Eddie?" Mel asked, jumping on her desk and swinging her legs.

Loren laughed and leaned against her desk.

"I _just_ had this talk with my mom last night."

Mel laughed, "Well, you're gonna have it again."

Loren smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well-"

"Tate!" Adrianna yelled, cutting Loren off.

Both, Mel and Loren groaned.

"What do you want?" Mel asked annoyed.

Adrianna smirked and walked over to them.

"Well, I want a lot of things. Like a car. Or my own house, maybe-"

"Maybe for you to go away?" Loren said, turning her head to meet Adrianna.

Adrianna glared at her.

"Listen, you think that you can make me disappear, and leave you alone, just like your dad, but you can't! Your dad is actually lucky. He doesn't have to deal with you. That's why he left. He didn't want to deal with an ugly, untalented loser like you."

Loren's eyes stung with tears and once the bell rang; she flew out of the class room with Mel chasing her.

"Loren!" Mel called after her.

Loren ignored her and kept on running. Her vision was blurry so she didn't know where she was going. Suddenly, she ran into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean too." She apologized. Once she thought she could see, she looked up, only to see Eddie looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Lo? Are you okay? What happed?" Eddie asked, pulling her closer.

Lore cried into his chest and clung onto him as if she's let go, he'd leave.

"Sh….Loren, you're okay. I'm here." Eddie whispered.

Loren looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," She said.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." Eddie said, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Thank you." Loren whispered.

Eddie smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Of course,"

"Ah-hem.."

Loren turned around and saw Mel sanding there, arms crossed.

"Hi," Mel said, smirking.

Loren smiled a little and blushed.

"Hey. Sorry I ditched you."

Mel scoffed and walked over to Loren, bringing her into a hug.

"Don't say you're sorry. Adriana just wants to break you. But, I know you're stronger than that." Mel said, pulling away from the hug.

"That's because I have you and mom to keep me together," Loren laughed.

"And it seems like you have Eddie too," Mel said, looking at Eddie.

Eddie blushed and looked down, smiling.

Loren giggled and hugged him.

"Awe, the rock star's getting embarrassed." Loren teased.

Eddie lifted his head and glared at her playfully.

"Okay, you guys are so cute." Mel commented.

Loren laughed and shook her head, "Thanks. Oh, hey, did I tell you that Eddie's driving me home?"

Mel raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Really? Well, then I best get going." Mel said, backing away.

"Loren rolled her eyes laughing.

"Okay, fine. Don't give me a hug." Loren teased.

Mel smiled and walked back to her and gave her a hug, "I'll talk to later. Okay? You need to give me the answers to my homework."

Loren laughed and pulled away, "Deal."

"And you," Mel said, pointing to Eddie, "You better take care of her. Or you _will_ pay."

Eddie laughed nervously and held his hands up.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Mel's facial expression softened and smiled.

"Good. Now, I have to go. My mom said she needs to talk to me about something."

"What is it?" Loren asked her eye brows stitched together in confusion.

"I'm just as confused as you are, trust me." Mel said, sighing.

"Well, good luck." Loren said.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Mel said.

"Okay, well, don't keep her waiting."

"Alright! Bye!" Mel yelled, running to her car.

"Bye!" Loren yelled after her.

Loren turned back at Eddie and smiled, "Ready?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his, "Let's go."

Loren got in the car and Eddie went around and got in also.

Half of the ride was silent. That is, until Eddie broke it.

"So, why were you crying?" He asked, giving her a quick glance, and then looked back at the road.

"Oh uh," Loren cleared her throat, "There's uh, this girl in my school and she just likes to taunt me."

"Then it shouldn't bug you. I know for a fact you're much better than this girl." Eddie said.

Loren smiled, "Thanks, but this was different. She went too far. I don't usually cry when she torments me, but when she brings up my father, then I just….break…." She said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"What happened to your dad? Did he pass away?" Eddie asked kind of hesitantly. He wasn't sure if it was right to bring up the subject, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Not exactly. When I was four, he uh, he…left. He just….left. Didn't say goodbye, or anything. He just got his stuff, and walked out the door….ad never came back." Loren said, looking out the window, making the situation 10xs more dramatic.

"Why'd he leave?" Eddie asked, getting more into the subject.

Loren shrugged, "Guess he wasn't ready to be a dad."

"Well," Eddie said, pulling into his apartment, "It's his loss, because he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Loren smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss. Eddie smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

Eventually, air was needed so, Loren broke of the kiss.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Loren said, giggling.

Eddie smiled that one smile that would make Loren's heart melt. And the best part is, she's the cause of it.

"Let's go, Beautiful."

Eddie took her hand and they walked up to his apartment.

**Like it? Yes, no? This is **_**not**_** the last chapter c: I want to see how far I can go with this one ^.^ Hope you enjoyed :3**

**Till next time! \('o')/**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm in like the medium speed in updating ._. Oh god xD I'm so weird! Ugh! I'm a good mood ;p Well, here's the chapter ^o^**

"You did not!" Loren laughed, almost choking on her food she was eating.

Eddie chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. She got so mad, that she threw a bucket of water at me."

Loren laughed even harder, almost falling.

Currently, Loren and Eddie were on Eddie's living room floor, eating noodles while Eddie told a story about how he stole one of his friends, from the past, bra's and flung it in their neighbor's pool.

"Oh…..my….god…." Loren laughed. Eddie smiled, happy that Loren was having a good time.

"Yeah, It was a crazy weekend." Eddie said, steering his noodles.

"I bet." Loren giggled.

"So, Ms. Tate, do you have any confession stories to tell?" Eddie asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Loren smiled and shrugged, "I don't really have one. I was always those goody-two-shoes kind of kids."

Eddie smiled and leaned closer.

"Seems like it. You're so innocent. That's one of the things I find cute in you."

Loren blushed and looked down, but Eddie picked her head up and stared at her for a good minute until he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Loren smiled and kissed back; wrapping her arms around his neck, while Eddie's hands went to her waist.

They stayed like that for a while, until finally, Loren pulled away.

"I never would have thought that I'd be sitting right here, next to you." Loren said in bliss.

Eddie smiled, but then remembered he still had another thing to do.

"Oh, hey Lo?"

Loren looked up and smiled "Yeah?"

Eddie moved their noodles aside and scooted closer to Loren, taking her hands in his.

"I never really got to properly ask you this but….Loren Tate, will you be my girlfriend?"

Loren smiled and leaned in, kissing Eddie sweetly on the lips.

"I will," She whispered against his lips.

Eddie smiled and brought her closer. In their position, you could say they were cuddling.

They were laying in the middle of the room, on the floor; Loren's head on Eddie's chest, Eddie's arms around her waist and just…..quietness invading the room.

Eddie was thinking…..thinking about Loren…Chloe and just…..contrasting them….

Chloe was a Blonde. Loren was a Brunette. Chloe was an adult. Loren was a teenager. Loren had a heart. Chloe had a chest with an endless hole in it. Chloe was a liar. Loren was truthful. Chloe isn't…Chloe. Loren's her true self.

Loren was an original. Chloe was a copy of a dream girl.

Eddie didn't want that. Sure, she may be perfect, but she wasn't _his_ perfect.

Loren's not perfect but she's Eddies perfect.

"Ed…"

Eddie looked down and smiled softly at Loren, "Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinkin about in that head of yours?" She teased.

Eddie smiled, "You."

Loren blushed and buried her head in Eddie's chest, causing him to chuckled and kiss the top of her head.

"You cheese ball…" He heard Loren muffle out.

Eddie full on out grinned and closed his eyes in bliss.

"You love it." He stated.

Loren lifted her head and gave him a quick kiss.

"What makes you think that Mr. Duran?"

Eddie gave her a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, I just know…._Tate._"

Loren grinned and stood up.

"What if I _don't_?" She tossed back.

Eddie stood up as well and took a step closer to Loren, making her take a step back.

Eddie hummed, "Then…I'll just have to do it more often."

"What if I don't listen?" Loren pressed on.

Eddie smiled and backed her up in a corner.

"Oh, I _know_ you'll listen." He whispered, causing her to shiver. He smiled to himself.

"H-how would you k-know that?" She stuttered.

"Well," He whispered, "I can be very…persuasive…"

Loren closed her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like it won't happen today, because I have to get home!" She said, gently pushing Eddie away from her and walked away to receive her bag.

Eddie groaned and turned around, facing his girlfriend.

"Can't you stay for just a _little_ longer?" He begged, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer.

Loren giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Afraid not lover boy.." She teased.

"I wish I can have you around all day. You're practically my sun.." Eddie whispered.

Loren looked at him, her eyes filled with love.

"I've never had anyone talk to me like that.." She whispered.

Eddie smiled and gave her a long and meaningful kiss.

"That's because no one has the guts to say the truth." He replied, breaking the kiss.

Loren smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay," Loren giggled, pulling away, "I have to go."

Eddie nodded and let her walk to the door.

"I'll call you!" He called as she walked out the door.

"Kay!"

And with that, Eddie was in his penthouse, alone.

**Sorry it's short….Plus, I started writing this like….last week or so. I've just haven't had time, or too lazy xD**


	8. Author's Note

**Guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is taking me forever! I'm starting it now, and I'm almost done! My parents and my little sister's sick D; So I have to pitch in to help v.v I'll finish the story when I can yeah? C: Bye ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys :c I am so so so very sorry this took me forever! I'm just super busy with everything and ugh! I'm sorry v.v Please don't be mad D;**

Loren was on her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. She doesn't remember being this happy. Eddie wasn't like most rock stars. He's not letting the fame get to his head, he's not ignoring her for the camera, and he's not trying to get his ex's attention.

Lorne turned to her side with a smile on her face and admired her Eddie Duran poster. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She turned slightly; making sure her phone was in the spot she heard it ring. She turned around fully and picked up her phone, looking at the ID.

'Eddie'

Loren grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Eddie?" Loren said in amusement.

"How'd you know it was me?" Eddie asked, clearly confused.

Loren smirked, "Caller ID, Ed."

"Oh," He replied sheepishly.

Loren giggled and sat up.

"So, need something?" Loren asked, leaning on her wall.

"What makes you think I need something?" Eddie chuckled.

Loren shrugged, "Don't know. You just randomly called."

"Well I did say I was going to call you, didn't I?" Eddie asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah huh? Woops, forgot." Loren laughed at her stupidity.

"Clearly," Eddie chuckled.

"Shut up." Loren mumbled smiling.

"What if I don't wanna?" Eddie challenged.

"Hmm," Loren said, thinking, "Looks like I'll have to make you."

"How exactly will you do that?" Eddie asked, clearly he was smiling.

"Well," Loren said, "I won't give you any kisses for a week."

Eddie laughed loudly, "Come on babe, we both know that you can't go a day without kissing me…"

"Really?" Loren said raising her eyebrows, "Maybe it's _you_ who can't go a day without kissing _me_" She teased.

Eddie scoffed, "What makes you think that?"

"Really Eddie? Before I left your place, you gave me like 5 kisses."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Eddie said defensively.

"Uh, yeah it does." Lorne laughed.

"Fine," Eddie mumbled.

"Rock Star embarrassed?" Loren teased.

"Shut up Lo," Eddie mumbled, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay. Well, I got to go, I have tons of homework and my shift at the café started in an hour." Loren sighed.

Eddie groaned, "Baaaabe!"

Loren giggled, "Calm down. If you want to see me that bad then go to the café and maybe I'll make you my famous milkshakes."

Eddie laughed, "That I'll take."

"Alright, I got to go, bye."

"Bye babe."

Loren hung up and set her phone on the nightstand. She looked at her books at her computer desk and sighed, standing up. The books can wait.

Suddenly, she heard a crash outside in the kitchen. She slowly walked to her door and stopped right at the door, her hand hovering over her door knob. She turned around and glanced at her phone, debating on whether she should take it or not. Her frightened mind got the best of her and grabbed her phone. She went to contacts and her thumb has hovering over Eddie's number. She heard another crash, making her jump.

Lorne slowly opened her door just as the front door was slammed open. She slowly walked to the kitchen and saw that glass was everywhere and the front door was wide open. She let out a shaky sigh and slowly walked over to the broken glass. Forgetting that she was barefoot, she accidently stepped on a piece of glass.

Loren screamed in pain and immediately brought her foot up and placed a hand on the wall to keep her balance. She looked at her foot and saw a piece of glass was sticking out of her foot. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down her face. She opened her eyes and hopped on one foot to her couch.

She was home alone so that meant she couldn't have anyone to help her. So, she got her hone that was in her other hand and clicked on Eddie's number.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Miss me already?" He teased.

Loren had a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I kind of need your help." She said her voice wobbly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Eddie asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Uh, When we hung up, I heard something fall in the kitchen and then another one and then the door slammed open so I walked out and I guess someone broke in-"

"Oh my god, please tell me you're not hurt." Eddie cut her off.

"Uh, can't really tell you that…" Loren said nervously.

"Oh my god, what happened, are you okay, do you need to go to the hospital?" Eddie asked frantically.

Loren chuckled lightly, "Ed, its fine. I just stepped on glass and I have a piece of glass stuck in my foot. Nothing major. Just need to get it out and get my foot wrapped up."

"Thank god," Eddie whispered, "I'll be over in a minute."

Loren nodded, even though he couldn't see, "Okay."

"Alright, be there in a sec. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Loren looked around and saw the mess. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Crap…" She muttered. She had some mess to clean up or her mom will get mad. Not that she'll blame her for it she just hated seeing her mom upset.

"Oh well," She whispered and waited for Eddie to get here.

**Again, sorry this took forever! I honestly have no excuse. I've just been super lazy .-. I'll make it up to you with a new story after this one. So like maybe two or three more chapters and I'll start a new one c: Bye (^o^)y**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not dead….Well, not yet. I have the big state test tomorrow and my teachers have been pressuring us and ugh -.- It's annoying. Like, yeah, we know it's important, but don't have to give us pressure. So, to ease off the pressure, I wanted to write c: Oh! And my LA teacher said she was gonna look me up on fanfiction and she said she was gonna read some of my work :c I'm scared (/.\) Okay, I'm done now c: **

After a while of waiting, Eddie finally barged in, stopping when he saw glass at the door and looked around and finally spotted his girlfriend on the couch, looking at him.

"Lo!" He said, and raced to her side.

"Uh…hey." She said as if she wasn't hurt.

Eddie rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of her, placing his hands in hers.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked, eyeing her foot. Yeah, that kind of sounded awkward…okay…

"The pains gone some…" Loren shrugged. Eddie looked up at her and smiled.

"You just won't break, will you?" He asked, giving her a kiss.

Loren smiled and shrugged, "I'm not glass, yah know."

Eddie chuckled, "I know…you're definitely stronger than that."

Loren laughed lightly, "Okay, so help me get this thing out?'

Eddie smiled put one of his hands in Loren's and moved his other hand to Loren's foot and grasped the glass and gently tugged, making Loren squeeze his hand.

"Sorry.." He whispered.

Loren just nodded, signaling for him to continue.

Eddie tried again and ever so gently, he tugged again and soon, the glass was starting to slide out, but not without Loren squeezing his hand as hard as she can….and that was pretty hard.

Once it was out, Eddie quickly ripped some of his shirt and wrapped it around her foot, to help stop the bleeding. It didn't look too bad to where she'd need stitches, but she'd definitely have to stay off of it for a while.

"There." Eddie said, smiling.

Loren smiled back but then looked at the skin that was showing from Eddie when Eddie ripped his shirt.

"You know," Loren started, "You didn't have to rip your shirt."

Eddie shrugged, "Eh, it was a shirt I was going to throw out anyways. Besides, are you seriously complaining?"

Loren giggled and shook her head, "Not at all, Mr. Duran."

Eddie smiled and leaned up and gave Loren a sweet kiss before helping her lay down and propping her foot up.

Suddenly, Loren groaned.

"What's up?" Eddie asked.

"My mom's not gonna be happy when she sees this mess," Loren sighed.

Eddie turned around and got a peek at the mess and laughed lightly. The mess would be the first thing Loren would be concerned about.

"It's okay babe, I got it." He said.

Loren smiled and sighed, "Wait, can you give me some Tylenol?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, walking into the messy kitchen and getting Loren some water and the medicine then handing them to her.

"Thank you," She said, smiling.

Eddie smiled back and began to clean the mess, careful not to get cut in process.

After a while, the kitchen was clean and it looked like as if no on broke in. Now they just needed to buy more glass cups…and bowls…and plates…

"Done." Eddie said, plopping down on the couch that Loren wasn't laying on.

"Thank you," Loren said, finally being able to relax.

Eddie gave her a soft smile, "Anything for you."

Eddie got up and walked over to Loren and gave her a quick peck before Loren's phone buzzed, signaling that she got a text.

'Wanna go shopping? Lisa paid me for cleaning the kitchen. 50 bucks c; -Mel'

Loren laughed and replied,

'Can't ._. I'm hanging out with Eddie c: -Loren'

"Who's that?" Eddie asked, giving Loren's phone a quick peek.

Loren giggled and wiggled her phone in his face, "Mel, she wants me to go shopping with her."

"You better have said no." Eddie said sternly, yet playfully.

Loren let out another giggle and nodded, "Yes sir, I did."

Eddie giggled a little and after realizing what he did, he cleared his throat and put on the most innocent face he can pull.

"Did you just _giggle?!_" Loren asked, a look of pure shock written all over.

"What, me? Giggle? No way." Eddie said nervously.

"Eddie Joseph Duran! You just giggled!" Loren squealed.

"No! No I did not! Eddie Duran doesn't _giggle_." Eddie said, glaring at her.

Loren laughed, "Well, it sound like you did. So, yeah, you giggled."

Eddie sighed, knowing he wouldn't win.

"Poor Rock Star," Loren cooed, trying to hold in her laughing.

"Shut up," Eddie mumbled, blushing.

Loren couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing, making Eddie's blusdh deepen.

"Stop it Loren…" He whined.

It took a while, but Loren's laughing slowed down to where she can actually breath.

"You're mean, you know that Tate?" Eddie said, trying to glare at his girlfriend.

Loren just gave him a cheeky grin, "I know."

Eddie just chuckled softly and gave her a quick peck.

"Cheeky."

**Sorry it's not that long .-. Hope you enjoyed c:**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I blame all of this on school! School's a lot more hectic and I just didn't have time to write! D; But, school's out in about a week so! ^.^ Woo! Hope this chapter makes up for my absents. **

Loren ended up falling asleep on Eddie's lap while Eddie was scrolling through his Twitter.

He smiled as he saw some of the Tweets were about him and Loren.

'_Oh My God, Loren and Eddie are so adorable! Even cuter then when Eddie and Chloe were together!'_

'_Loren's so pretty! OMG, Why does Leddie have to be so cute?'_

_Leddie?_ Eddie thought, looking up from his phone with a confused expression. It suddenly dawned on him.

_Loren and Eddie…that was our couple's name! Duh! _Eddie thought, smiling real big. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and his grin widened, if possible.

_She looked so adorable, sleeping like that_, He said in his head.

He suddenly got an idea and took his iPhone and put it on camera and pointed it to Loren's sleeping face and then taking a picture.

He smiled at the picture for a minute before going back on his Twitter and uploading the picture with the description saying '_Look at how cute Loren looks while she's sleeping ;D'_

Eddie smirked and clicked upload and then put his phone away, just in time for Nora to walk through the door.

"Hi Nora," Eddie said, making sure h didn't wake Loren up.

Nora jumped a bit and looked up.

"Gosh Eddie, you scared me. Hello sweetie," She said, hanging her coat up.

Eddie chuckled and mindlessly began to stroke Loren's hair.

Nora saw her sleeping daughter and smiled, "You guys look so cute. I'm glad she chose you instead of that Cameron guy. You know, I just don't have a good feeling about that guy." She said and placed her hand on her hip.

Eddie looked down at Loren, "I'm glad she chose me too."

Nora smiled and straightened up, "Okay, well, I'm going to get something to eat then I'm headed to my room."

Eddie nodded and tuned on the TV, keeping it on low, not wanting to wake Loren up.

After about an hour or so of watching TV, Loren began to stir and then her eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey baby," Eddie whispered, stroking her cheek.

Loren smiled a tired smile, "Hi…"

Eddie leaned down and kissed her softly.

"How was your nap?" He asked, pulling away.

Loren yawned, "Good. It got my mind off of the pain in my foot."

Eddie gave her an apologetic smile.

"The pain will go away soon."

Loren smiled and closed her eyes, getting ready for another nap.

"Are you seriously going to nap again?" Eddie asked with an amused look on his face.

Loren nodded sleepily, "Yes. Now hush, I'm tired."

Eddie chuckled as he watched his girlfriend close her eyes and fall asleep for the second time that day.

Eddie peeked at her foot and saw that it was a bit swollen. He sighed and picked Loren's head up and got up before gently laying her head on the couch.

He walked into the kitchen and got a bag before putting ice cubes in it and sealing the bag before wrapping it around in a towel, not wanting it to be too cold. He walked back into the living room and crouched in front of Loren's foot and gently placing the ice pack on her foot, watching her face the entire time, making sure she didn't wake up from the coldness. Her face stayed the same and her foot twitched a bit.

He chuckled a bit and stood up, taking his phone out. He went back on Twitter and his phone was instantly full of comments from the picture of Loren.

'_Awe! She looks so pretty when she's sleeping!'_

'_He makes such a cute boyfriend!'_

'_Loren's so lucky!'_

Eddie had a silly grin on his face and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He looked at the oven and saw the time

9:30P

He sighed and turned back at Loren, he really didn't want to leave but it was late and her mom would have a cow if he slept over, considering they barley started dating.

He started walking towards Nora's room, praying she wasn't asleep.

He softly knocked, "Nora?" He whispered.

A few seconds later, Nora opened the door, "Hey Ed. Need something?"

Eddie smiled and shook his head, "No, I just wanted to ask if you can tell Loren that I'm on my way home when she wakes up. I don't want her to be worried."

Nora smiled, "Sure honey."

As Eddie walked away, her remembered something.

"Oh, and Nora?"

Nora stopped from closing her door and looked at Eddie.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Loren kind of stepped on a piece of glass, but don't worry, I took it out and it's wrapped up. Just make sure she doesn't walk on it that much so she can let it heal."

Nora gave a tiny smile, "Thanks for telling me Eddie. I know she wouldn't have, we know how stubborn she is."

Eddie gave a soft chuckle at the comment, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, thanks Eddie."

"No problem, Nora. Have a good night." Eddie said, waving.

"Bye Eddie, you too,"

Eddie walked over to Loren and kissed her head softly.

"Night baby," He whispered.

He walked out of the door and was on his way home.

**This was a crappy chapter! D; There's only 1 more chapter left! ;o I'm just running out ideas for this chapter. Well, R&R? cx See yah later, lovelies! **


	12. Chapter 12

**School's been out for like…a week cx I was just so lazy .-. Well, this is the last chapter c: Don't worry though c: I'ma make a new one ^.^ It's going to be called ****Smile.**** Well, here's the last chapter c:**

After a few weeks, Loren's foot healed and that meant she got to go around places now. She, Eddie, Adam, Mel, Nora, and Max were going to go see a movie since they thought it'd be fun.

"I swear, Eddie Duran, if it's a scary movie, I will attack you in your sleep," Loren said, pointing a finger at her boyfriend as they walking towards the windows to receive their tickets.

Eddie chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Nah, it's not."

"Liar," Mel said with a smirk.

"I am not!" Eddie said, pouting.

Everyone laughed,

"Okay, let's give little Eddie a break," Loren said, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Eddie said, giving her a peck.

"Hey, I'm only doing this 'cause I wanna see a movie. If we weren't about to go buy our tickets, I would so let this continue." Loren said, smiling.

Eddie pouted, "My girlfriend's evil."

Loren grinned a proud grin, "Why thank you."

Everyone laughed and stopped as soon as they got to the window.

"Hi, uh 6 tickets to After Earth please," Eddie said politely. **–Sorry cx I love that movie;D-**

"Okay," The lady said, and started to print out the tickets. "Your total will be $45.70"

Eddie nodded and fished out his wallet, paying for half and Max paying for the other half.

"Thanks pop," Eddie said, stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket.

Max nodded and smiled, slinging an arm around Nora, making her blush.

"Okay, here are your tickets, enjoy the movie," The lady said, smiling politely at them.

"Thank you," Eddie said and they went inside.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Eddie asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Well, I'll get whatever you're getting." Loren said, smiling. "Now, if you don't mind, Mel and I are going to the arcade."

"With what money?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

Loren smiled and reached the back pocket of Eddie's jeans and took out his wallet.

"This money," And with that, her a Mel made a dash for it to the arcade.

Eddie chuckled and shook his head, "Looks like you and Adam are paying for this since my girlfriend decided to take my money."

Max laughed, "It's alright son, we'll pay."

"Yeah, plus, I brought some extra cash. Mel sure is an expensive one," Adam said, smiling.

It was Nora's turn to laugh, "She sure is."

A few minutes later, they got everything and went to find Mel and Loren.

"Babe, come on, we have the food," Eddie said as he watched his girlfriend and best friend play air hockey.

"Yes! I won!" Loren yelled, jumping up in victory.

Mel crossed her arms, pouting.

"Cheater,"

Loren laughed and stuck her tongue at Mel.

"Sore loser,"

Mel rolled her eyes and strolled over to Adam and linked her arm with his.

"Okay, I want to watch a movie," Mel said and then Adam in the direction if the theater.

"So, I take it that's our cue to go?" Eddie asked, laughing.

Loren giggled and nodded.

~!~!~!~

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Loren whispered to Eddie.

Eddie turned his head to Loren and smiled, nodding.

"I'll go with you," Mel whispered.

Loren nodded and the girls got up and went to the bathroom.

"So, this movie's pretty cool," Mel said as they walked to the bathroom.

Loren laughed, "Random much?"

Mel winked, "You know it."

As they went to the bathroom, they headed straight to the mirror.

"So, ready to go back to school on Monday?" Mel asked as she applied more lip gloss to her lips.

Loren groaned, combing her fingers through her hair.

"No, it's going to be the same routine. Adriana bugging me and having to go through those slow lessons,"

Mel chuckled, "Well, we graduate in a month so, do you think you'll survive?"

Loren shrugged, turning around and leaning against the sink. "Maybe, I mean, with my relationship with Eddie and all…I just might,"

The girls smiled and was about to leave until someone entered the bathroom.

"Well, well, well…look at this Kim. The girls were so lonely tonight, they came to the movies together."

Adriana.

Loren and Mel groaned, "God, how are you everywhere we go?"

Adriana smirked and crossed her arms, "So, what movie are you guys seeing? The Wimps Of Hollywood?"

Loren rolled her eyes, "Just leave us alone."

Adriana laughed along with Kim, "Why? Where's the fun in that?"

Loren took a step forward but Mel grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on Lo, Eddie and them are waiting," She said, getting ready to drag them away until Adriana spoke up.

"Wait, Eddie? As in, Eddie Duran?"

Adriana scoffed and burst with laughter.

"You and Eddie Duran, really? I seriously doubt that." Adriana said, with an amused look on her face.

Mel rolled her eyes and took out her phone, clicked a couple of things before placing the front of her phone in Adriana's face.

Adriana leaned a bit closer, squinting her eyes then gasped. It was a picture…of Loren and Eddie in front of the school.

Loren yanked the phone out of Mel's hand and looked at the picture, then gave Mel an odd look.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked. Mel smiled.

"I may or may not have been spying on you and Eddie one day when he came to pick you up."

Loren laughed and shook her head, "Thanks for the privacy Mel."

Mel shrugged, "C'mon, you know me by now."

Loren chuckled and handed Mel's phone back to her.

"You're unbelievable," She muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

"No, that _has_ to be photo shopped," Adriana said, not believing it.

Loren shrugged, "It's not. Now, we have to go. Don't want to keep Eddie waiting."

Loren winked and brushed passed Kim and Adriana with a satisfied smile.

"Now _that_ was cool," Mel said, smiled and walked out of the bathroom to catch up with her friend.

~!~!~!~

"I had a really great time tonight," Loren said, as they walked to their car.

Eddie smiled and grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, "I did too."

"Thank you, for everything," She said, smiling at him.

Eddie just simply shrugged, "Anything for you."

Loren smiled and they stopped walking, the others going ahead of them.

"Loren," Eddie said, cupping a side of her face.

She looked at him and smiled a confused smile, "Yeah?"

"I…" He hesitated, then took a deep breath, "I love you."

Loren smiled a real big smile and stood on her toes and gave him a short, but passionate kiss.

"I love you too," She said as they pulled apart.

Eddie smiled and gave her a hug.

"Let's get going…Beautiful." He mumbled and the pulled away, still holding hands and ran to catch up with everyone else.

So…Beautiful….that's all she wanted to be called. And, well, she got that, with an amazing boyfriend. So, I guess you can say she got lucky. And there's nothing else she can ask for.

**Well, that was the last chapter c: I'll try to start my new one as soon as I can ;D Thank you guys so so so so much for the reviews. C: I would give shout outs, but there's just so many of you! So, Thanks to EVERYONE! I seriously love you guys and if I could I'd give you a hug c: I'm really proud of this story and I'm glad you guys liked it c: Thanks for favoriting and following me c: It means a lot. Well, I'll see you next story! Cx Bye! C;**


End file.
